The Transcendental Metaphysicist
Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice was returning from her afternoon snack when she heard the knocking. The society has been busy with activity and she hoped that this knocking was accompanied by bad news. (As so often the case.) She peered out the window, seeing that this was a new comer of sorts she cautiously opened the door and greeted the man.* Hello? Jekyll1886: "Good day, miss," he returned. The words and tone were genial, but there was an undercurrent of anticipation to his gaze. "Would you mind telling me...is this the Society for Arcane Sciences?" he asked, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Hyde without a Jekyll: It is. *She replied observing his mannerisms and clothing, trying to determine where this man hailed from and why he wishes to call upon the Society.* Jekyll1886: He had addressed her in perfectly posh standard English--not unexpected in the striving middle classes. The quality of his clothes suggested he was a professional of some sort--a lawyer or doctor or engineer perhaps, but certainly no aristocrat. He looked to be in his early thirties or so. At her reply, his face lighted up as a broad, beaming smile broke out upon his features. The structure of his face was likely Scottish--high cheekbones, a medium jaw, somewhat deep-set eyes--and the proportions of it hewed toward the Golden Mean. Yet still there was that searching--even penetrating--quality to his gaze. "Excellent." He nodded. "May I come in?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She hesitated a moment, trying to make up her mind before she opened the door wider and stepped back to allow him entrance.* Yes, of course. Are you here to see Dr. Jekyll or Dr. Lanyon? Jekyll1886: There was a momentary micro-expression of alarm at the mention of "Jekyll", but the newcomer masked it within a fraction of a second. "I am, to the former," he acknowledged, entering, "assuming he's in." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nodded unaware of his alarm.* Do you have a card or a name that I can leave for him if he is unavailable? Jekyll1886: "Naturally," he replied, drawing a card from his pocket and presenting it to her. It read "Dr. Lewis B. Weir, Transcendental Metaphysicist" and gave the address of a flat just off Hanover Square. "Lewis Weir," he informed her as he handed the card over. Jekyll1886: "Tell him it's about Helen Jekyll and Allison Cartwright," he added, as if it were a mere afterthought. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She took the card but as soon as he said what he was here for--who he was here for, she froze. Her hand remain suspended with the card resting at the edge of her finger tips ready to fall at the slightest breeze. Alice stared at the man, the color from her face drained away, her shoulders tensed up, and her expression fell to one of fear. No one--No One asked for Allison Cartwright, her Allison Cartwright. As far as the world knew Allison Cartwright was dead. What ever this stranger wanted with Allison, she was willing to bet it wasn't good. The card tipped, as all this happened in a matter of seconds, and drifted to the floor like a dying fall leaf. * Jekyll1886: "Are you all right, Miss...?" he inquired, realizing he hadn't asked the girl her name. The inner edges of his eyebrows lifted in concern and he cocked his head a fraction of an inch. Hyde without a Jekyll: Yes..yes...I-I'm fine. *Alice said trying to regain some composure as she picked up the card. She was not fine. In fact, Alice was terrified. Why was this man here? What did he want with Allison and Helen? Did Henry or Mz. Hyde know he was coming? If they did why didn't they tell her? Normally, she would have been on top of this "Dr. Weir" in a matter of seconds screaming and demanding answers but she couldn't do that. Not here, not now. He was a doctor, respected, and she couldn't be sure that the Society wasn't expecting him. On top of it all it was still light outside and far to many potential witnesses. The best option she had now was to try and get information out of him subtly.* My fingers seemed to have forgotten how to hold a business card for a second there. *She laughed trying to hide the uneasiness in her voice as she stood up.* Do you want me to take this message directly to Dr. Helen and...um... what was the other person's name again? Jekyll1886: "Allison Cartwright," he reiterated with a nod, making sure to enunciate clearly. "And, yes, go ahead if you would; I need to speak with each of them about a pressing matter." He was polite and calm yet adamant. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She wasn't mistaken, it was her Allison that he requested.* I'm sorry to say but Dr. Helen is unavailable at the moment and will be for some time, Allison likewise. *Saying her name brought a flood of emotions that she struggled to keep contained to a slight tremble in her hands.* If you can give me specifics of this pressing matter I might be able to pass along the message to them through other means of communication. Jekyll1886: "Oh," he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he broke eye contact. "Hm." He took a moment to ponder how exactly to proceed. Turning his gaze back to her, he asked simply, "By the by, what is your name, miss? I'd feel better entrusting the message to someone with whom I was properly acquainted." Hyde without a Jekyll: Alice. *She bluntly replied not wanting to go much further.* I am good friends with both of them and I'll be more than happy to pass along any messages. Jekyll1886: "Ohh..." he said, as if suddenly understanding. He smiled. "Interesting. I'm lucky to have run into you, then." Hyde without a Jekyll: I guess so...*She stares hard into Lewis's eyes trying to see the inner workings beneath that shining moss-green color and smile that played upon his lips.* Jekyll1886: How could this man seem simultaneously so placid yet so intrigued? His smile could be a warm one, happy at the fortuitous coincidence of her aforementioned "friendship" with Helen. Or was there something more to it? Was he smiling to himself at a private joke? And his gaze... He blinked as necessary, as anyone would, but never broke eye contact with her. As she examined him, searching beneath that genial demeanor, she got the distinct feeling that he was observing her, too. But to what end? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She was unsure by this man's appearance and unsettled by his inquisitions however his eyes seem to reassure her that he was a friend not a foe...Then again lies were not some rare exotic flower that lay deep within a unknown land. No, lies grew like weeds in every enviroment that could host life and even the gentlest of lambs could be a beast of destruction in disguise.* ...The specifics if you would be so kind. *She continues to stare at the man looking for the slightest flicker of a sinister plan in his reply.* Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said, seeming, in truth, a little relieved. "Yes. Well, the short of it is: I'm here to help them. It has come to my attention that they suffer from a condition which is currently inconveniencing them and disrupting their lives. A condition which I may be able to help them manage, given my...area of expertise. But of course I am naturally interested in your opinion on the matter, Miss Alice." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Concern crossed her face as a mask to hide her inner terror. How much did this man know? She quickly placed her hands behind her back as the trembling had gotten worse.* I-I'm unsure of what condition you are referring to. Unless....Unless you mean Helen's worsening depression? Jekyll1886: He sighed, shaking his head. "Come now, Alice," he admonished her. "You can be honest with me. There's no need for this pretense--unless some lodgers here don't know the truth, which is why I've maintained it in the first place. If that's the case, we probably ought to talk privately, no?" He cocked his head. Hyde without a Jekyll: *He knew. This "Dr. Weir" knew of HJ7 there was no denying the fact. He said he was here to "help" but was this the truth? Why hadn't anyone informed her of his coming? Why had no gossip been passed through the halls of help arriving for Helen? Even so, what was there left to help? Helen was trapped in a prison of her own design, mentally and physically. And Allison, her poor sweet Allison, was gone. There was no getting her back. She was dead and this man had arrived to spit in her face about it. You killed her.'' some part of her mind seem to whisper in the language of'' emotions. Yes, she had killed Allison but was it her fault if she did not know the crimes being committed by her very existence? Is that what this man was here for? To remind mind Alice of her sins? Of her pain? Of the justice she so deserved but time and time again escaped? Allison was dead by her bloodied hands-- "It's still too soon to give up on her." Catt's words broke through her downward spiral. She wasn't allowed to accept Allison's death, Catt and her promised...even if Catt could no longer remember it, the vow still hung in the air. Allison wasn't dead. She wasn't allowed to be but all the same, why was this man here? Why was he here asking about someone who was missing? How did he know of HJ7? Why was she continuing this act? Alice glanced around the halls, her air of calm replaced by the worry she felt with a touch of the terror that had control over her hands. In a low voice she replied to the man.* Not everyone knows and we mustn't discuss this out in the open. If you will follow me to my room we'll be able to continue our conversation there. Jekyll1886: "Very well," he concurred. "Lead the way." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice led Dr. Weir through the halls to her room, walking rather quickly past the many wonders that the Society held. They came upon a rather uniform looking door (as it was the standard door for a resident room) when she stopped to pull out her key. Alice fumbled with the lock for a second before the door swung inward to reveal a rather bare living space. In the far right corner laid a bed, the foot facing the door. Next to the bed was a night stand made of dark oak. Three knobs protruded from the visible side indicating the existence of drawers. On top of the nightstand a lamp and picture sat. The lamp was plane, it's wick blackened and oil low from use. The picture was different. It was the only pristine object in the dull place. The frame was of a sturdy metal, polished to a mirror. The glass was flawless and practically invisible except for it's tell tale shine. The picture it self was nothing extraordinary, just a girl in a simple dress with long hair. A wardrobe vigilantly sat in the far left corner made of the same wood as the nightstand. On the left hand wall a desk and chair stood. The desk had piles of papers and books on it. Some of stacks were orderly while others spilled forth flowing over the edge of the desk and onto the chair. The walls were bare except for the crude curtains that covered the window on the far wall, letting in a tinted light.* We're here. Jekyll1886: "Very good," he declared as he entered, interlacing his hands at the small of his back with an air of satisfaction. He turned to her. "I'm sure you have many questions. Shall we get down to brass tacks?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Yes. If you would please take a seat. *She gestures to the chair before turning back to the door, closing it, locking it.* Jekyll1886: "Thank you." He cleared off the chair, setting its contents on the desk with care, then turned it to face toward the door, and took his seat. If he noticed the door being locked, he seemed to pay it no mind, sitting there simultaneously at ease and with an air of anticipation. "Ask me anything," he prompted. Hyde without a Jekyll: Why are you really here? *She turned back to him her worry gone and replaced by something between anger and horror. Her hands trembled at her sides, expressing the emotion that she fought so hard to keep down.* Jekyll1886: "Honestly? I've been dispatched in hopes it'll resolve a spat between Gabby Utterpun and Harry Jekyll," he explained, bringing his right ankle up to rest on his left thigh, nonchalant as anything. "I take it you haven't seen the former around lately--not that I think you ever met him to begin with. Still, he did make some connections here, including with a girl by the name of...'Catt', I believe. It seems he'd like to socialize with her more, but Jekyll thinks this dimension--more specifically, the Society--is just too dangerous, and won't jaunt Utterpun back here until it's safer. That's where I come in." He smiled, completely at ease. "Any questions so far?" he asked. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She stiffens at the mention of Catt's name, a small snarl curls her lip briefly before her expression is forcefully calmed. Alice had remembered rumors of a "Gabby Utterpun" arriving at the society. If a strange man, from another dimension, shows up and throws a party you cannot doubt that it'll be the topic of gossip for weeks to come." None yet. Continue. Jekyll1886: "Very good. Harry Jekyll's goal in this is to render you safe around his friend. Given what he witnessed with you and Catt in that warehouse, I suppose I can't fault him for his reasoning." He shrugged and looked at Alice, curious as to what her response would be. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The blood drained away from her face. He knew. He knew what she did. Not only that but this "Harry" knew too. It-It wasn't her fault that Catt got hurt. Right? Catt had betrayed her but that wasn't Catt's fault either. They were friends--they are friends. I-It wasn't her fault! It was no one's fault! To be honest Alice had tried to block the whole incident out of her mind. She felt guilty for what she had done to Catt, her friend, and the universe constantly wanted to remind her of this. First her notes being stolen and now Dr. Weir. I-It wasn't her fault. This was the only thing she could tell herself, for she feared to think otherwise. If it was her fault Catt got hurt then it was her fault for everything. Catt betrayed her trust, she let Alice live, she killed Allison--No. That wasn't right. Alice was killing Allison, not Catt. Never Catt. If only she had been there to save Allison then maybe Catt would have never gotten hurt. ...But it's okay. Right? Catt forgave me. But Catt doesn't remember that anymore, and she can feel fear again. Would she forgive me now? She's forgiven me before. Do I deserve forgiveness after all I've done? '' ''... I'm not safe... and even this Dr. Weir thinks so. '' ''...I just wanted to protect them... ...but I'm the thing they should be protected from. I'm the thing that's hurting them... While Alice's mind grappled with this thought of her being the danger instead of the protector a new question reared it's head. How would he even render me safe? Death? '' ''Catt wouldn't allow it. Restraint? Imprisonment? Take a pick! '' ''I don't want to end up like Hela... ...trapped, alone, terrified. '' ''(Wisps of smoke seemed to drift through nose...or was it her mind?) This man knows...everything. He could condemn me. '' ''No! It would be all over. The safety, gone. '' ''...please... Danger ever present. Imprisonment. Destruction. Helplessness. '' ''...not again...never again... She was visibly shaken by his words. An animistic terror had filled her very cell, and a look of unadulterated horror entered her eyes. She clasped her hands together squeezing hard as her gloves shook. Her shoulders tensed and drew closer together, she hunched over slightly, her knees were closed but ready to bolt and her weight was on the balls of her feet. She backed against the door, like a wounded animal, her eyes darting for an escape route. If the wood work could swallow her up, it would have. Her heart seem to skip a beat and flutter with adrenaline. Alice gasped slightly. * Jekyll1886: "Alice..." he said, his tone softer, reassuring. He rose from the chair and approached her, concern creasing his features. "Alice, it's all right. You needn't fear. I never said I would tell anyone, nor that I judge you for your actions." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Dr. Weirs lips moved but Alice didn't hear his words. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. The words echoed in her mind. Her breathing became rapid as he drew closer. Every part of her was screaming "Run! Danger! RUN!", what choice did she have but to listen? Alice reached behind her and started to fumble with the door while keeping her eyes on the man slowly walking, stalking towards her. * Jekyll1886: "I told you Harry Jekyll's reasoning, not mine," he continued, closing the distance, his long stride eating up the last few feet that separated them. "I may understand his logic, but that doesn't mean I agree with it." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She could feel his breath, he was so close. Too close. Why wasn't the door opening? Alice continued to fumble with the handle before she remembered that the door was locked.* Jekyll1886: "Alice?" he asked, not entirely sure she was hearing him. "Alice, are you listening?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *No, Alice had not been listening. The lock slid back from the frame with a click, she was almost home free. In one swift movement Alice thrust an uppercut with her right fist directly into Lewis's stomach. The surprise of the attack along with the force was enough to cause him to stagger back a few feet. Alice took this moment to swing the door open (just missing Lewis), slip out, and slam it behind her.* Jekyll1886: Through the shock, muscle memory took over. He clutched at his stomach--belatedly--to protect it from further harm. The sheer force of the blow carried him back, and he shifted his weight, carving an arc with his feet to dissipate the momentum. At one and the same time, he allowed himself to fall forward, coming to rest in a runner's starting stance. "There's a girl," he chuckled, even as he winced at the pain. The next moment, he'd bolted out the door after her. The entire affair had taken less than six seconds' time. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice' had made it down the hall and was quickly turning the corner as she heard the door open behind her. She had to get someplace safe that's all that mattered, but hadn't Mz. Hyde promise her that this place was safe? No time to think about that now. Think! Where's a safe place? Her room? No, that had been compromised. Find someone else? No, questions would be raised and he could destroy everything. The kitchen? ...The kitchen. She ran as fast as she could down the halls and towards the kitchen. Maybe it's orange glows and the wonderful smell of food could protect her...If only.* Jekyll1886: Lewis saw the girl disappear around the corner, and followed. He wanted to keep tabs on where she was going, but didn't actually want to catch up to her...not yet. He altered his pace accordingly. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice' made it to the kitchen but she could still hear the foot steps behind her. He was coming. Before Dr. Weir came in she quickly grabbed the knife block, opened a cupboard door, nestled herself among the pots and pans, and let the door close shut. (Not a very easy or quiet thing to do but none the less she found a uncomfortable way, to curl up among the cooking utensils.) She held her breath, clenching the knives to her chest, and waited for her predator.* Jekyll1886: Weir entered, but didn't see where Alice had gone. He sighed, then took a seat on one of the stools, his back to the kitchen door. Some moments passed. Casting a cursory glance about, he parted his lips and prepared to speak. "Fancy a spot of tea?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice' stiffened at the words, causing some of the wood to creak. She didn't like being trapped but at least she had the knives. Knives were often better company than people. They were always reliable, useful, and elegant. I could make him ...disappear? Make my problems disappear? '' ''Even so he was expected--'' ''So he says, but there was nothing in the daily gossip about this. '' ''He's known. By Harry, Utterpun, etc. they knew he was coming here and it would all trace back to me. It would fix the problem-- '' ''--temporarily! '' ''...So I can't get rid of him. '' ''She stayed motionless, waiting and hoping that Dr. Weir would just leave.* Jekyll1886: Weir waited. No reply. "Well, I'm at least going to make some for myself, then," he announced. "I'll add a little more, just in case you change your mind. Though I do wish you'd tell me where the tea is. I see the pot and the kettle, but not the leaves. Likely in one of these cupboards, I suppose. And," he added, "if you're still here, you're probably in one as well." He sighed. "Pish-posh. This is so unnecessarily difficult." He put the kettle on the boil. But he didn't move to begin a search of the cabinets. "Alice," he asked in weary resignation, "could you just hand me the bloody tea?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *There' was no response. In the cabinets, Alice gripped the knife block like a teddy bear as tears began to squeeze out of her tightly shut eyes. She was terrified.* Jekyll1886: Silence. Nothing but silence, aside from slowly building sounds of the water in the kettle. "I'm going to clomp about so you can hear where I am more easily," he prefaced before moving. "I don't wish to startle you; I just want tea. This farcical chase has dumped an ungodly amount of adrenaline into my system, as I'm sure it has yours. Tea is soothing, and I don't wish to be tense." Though if I've come to a dimension without tea, I'm going to be very put out'', he reflected silently.'' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *A' muffled sniffle drifted from the island.* Jekyll1886: "Please don't cry..." he sighed, his tone softening. He'd apparently frightened the poor thing speechless. He shook his head. "Would you...like a handkerchief?" he asked gently. He pulled one from his vest pocket. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *In' the dark cabinets, Alice gripped the knife block tighter as sleeves grew wet. A million thoughts repeated themselves in her head each one trying to be the loudest. "It's another trick! Don't listen to him! Why won't he leave me alone? Go away! What did I do? I'm sorry!"* Jekyll1886: Weir crouched down and placed the folded handkerchief on the floor in front of the cupboard from which the sniffle seemed to have emanated. "I'll just...leave this here, shall I?" he offered. "Come return it to me when you've calmed yourself." He placed one of his cards atop it. He stood up, reluctantly took the kettle off the boil, and left the kitchen, tea-less. The sound of his footfalls faded down the hall, then vanished out of hearing altogether. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice' stayed in the cupboard for several hours (at least 5 if you want an estimate). Most of that time was spent crying and panicking among the pots and pans, the same thoughts repeating themselves over and over again. She was terrified that Lewis had come here to destroy the one place where she felt truly safe, all it would take is him spilling her secret. While he had declared these weren't his intentions, her fear got the better of her. After mulling over every possible out come from her actions being exposed, her brain shifted to a new topic: Allison. Dr. Weir had mentioned her name before hand when they first met, he knew so much. He knew of Allison, HJ7, the events of that night with Catt, and who knows how much else? If he knew so much then why had he asked for Allison? She was gone, her precious Allison was trapped in her own mind dying. What had caused this? Alice began to relive Allison's memories the arrival at her master's house, the science, the hope, and the fear. She missed Allison so much, her happiness caused Alice to weep and her sorrow and pain caused Alice to seize with emotion. Why did she have to leave? She watched as her mind played out that terrible day, the fire, the Silver Feather Men, and the last time Allison was truly alive. Allison was gone and it hurt so much! Catt's comfort drifted through her mind on a breeze. Catt, so selfless and all Alice did was cause her pain. She didn't want to hurt Catt, but Catt had hurt her and Alice wanted Catt...anyone to know how that felt. It wasn't her fault that Catt got hurt-- No. No denying. No shifting the blame. It was her fault. She had hurt Catt for selfish reasons and now it was only a matter of time before she paid the consequences. This sent her mind reeling back to Dr. Weir and the power he held, the knowledge he held. The cycle continued over and over again. She was trapped reliving her regret and fear among the darkness and the cold metal. At least no one could see her tears in the inky blackness. Lodgers drifted in and out of the kitchen unaware of the silent emotion the seeped from the cupboards. It wasn't until the sun had fallen and the darkness had crept beyond the cupboards, into the kitchen, and out the window, filling the sky, that Alice slowly began to regain control of her mind. What had she done? What was she planning to do? Dr. Weir said''he didn't pose a threat and the fact that she wasn't dragged from the cupboard was evidence in his favor. But what did he mean by "render you safe"? Why was he asking for Allison? How was he going to help Helen? Alice was exhausted, emotionally, and these questions required more strength than she had at the moment. Slowly she opened the cupboard door. It was strange. The kitchen ''felt... different, like it was cold. This didn't feel like the kitchen she knew, it was dark and inviting warmth was gone. Alice shivered. Slowly she stretched her limbs from her tiny cave, they ached from being in an awkward position for so long. She fell onto the floor as her figure began to regain life. Everything felt cold: the air, the floor, even her body felt strange and foreign, but that's what happens when you spend to long trapped in your minds deepest fears. She rolled onto her side but stopped when her cheek touched something soft, it was Weir's handkerchief which had been kicked under the ledge of the island only to be dislodged back onto the floor by Alice's rogue limbs. She carefully picked up the cloth looking at it's silhouette and then pressed it to her face. It was soft and smelled of amber and sandalwood. "This must of been what he left," she thought. After a few minutes Alice made it to a standing position, leaning on the island that hid her for support. She sighed. It had been a long day and there were many things to contemplate...she would deal with them tomorrow. Slowly Alice trudged back to her room. She opened the door, entered, and then promptly collapsed onto her bed, falling into a dreamless sleep. The handkerchief rested on the nightstand next to Allison's picture. * Obtained From Lewis Weir intro Lewis RP contd Category:Main Plot Category:New and Old Faces